Sleepless in Galbadia
by kenfury
Summary: Leon has been struggling with nightmares, and Rinoa does everything she can to help him.


As the lightning crashed, it blared through the window followed quickly by a loud clash of thunder, waking up Leon. Curled up on the bed next to Rinoa, he licked his lips and laid there, annoyed by the recent lack of sleep. It had been quite a while since he actually had more than a couple of hours, mostly due to nightmares. The lightning crashed yet again, another loud clash of thunder following, so loud that it shook the walls a little bit. Leon stood up and repositioned himself next to Rinoa, resting his head on her stomach. He watched her as she slept rather peacefully, her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath.

He took a few deep breaths as the storm seemed to subside a bit and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Of course, his nightmares haunted him once more.

Leon, on his knees and in tears, held Rinoa in his arms as she died slowly from Leon's sword piercing her heart. She was pale and sinister looking, as Ultimecia had twisted her into the evil sorceress that she had become. She looked up into Leon's tear-filled eyes with her own blood filled eyes, parted her lips and spoke very softly her last words to him.

"I'm so sorry Squall. I've always loved you."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp as Leon cried out in tears.

"Rinoa!"

Suddenly, Leon was jerked from his nightmare, startled by another loud clash of thunder. He looked up at Rinoa, still sleeping soundly. He hated to interrupt her sleep, but he just wanted her...he wanted to be with her. He got up, shook a bit as the hair on his back and tail stood straight up, and crawled on top of her and pawed at her nose, licked it lightly and nibbled playfully at the tip.

"..W-What...?"

Rinoa slowly woke up and looked at Leon through barely open eyes, crusted with sleepies. She rubbed her eyes and petted Leon's back softly as he let out a soft pur.

"Nightmares, honey?" asked Rinoa.

"As always," he replied, still purring from her touch. He stepped down off of her as she sat up and leaned against the headboard, looking out the window across the room.

"Wow it's really coming down out there, huh?" commented Rinoa.

"....Yeah...." he replied.

"Babe, what's the matter? Why wont you tell me about your nightmares?" she asked with concern.

Leon curled up on the foot of the bed, facing Rinoa. He licked his paw and rubbed his face and behind his ears with it, then looked up at her with his large, yellow cat eyes.

"I just don't want to worry you, that's all."

Leon glanced over at the clock on the side table and saw that it was 4:30 a.m. He sighed a bit, and felt his stomach growling loudly, although he didn't have much of an appetite, nor had he in the past week. Rinoa heard it and smiled at him half-way, concerned about Leon. She picked him up and held him as she got up from the bed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she petted him.

"No, thanks."

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen. He jumped down to the floor out of her arms and followed her to the kitchen, and jumped up on the counter as she opened the fridge. While she ruffled around in it, the sound of dishes being shifted around, she asked Leon "Are you sure you don't want anything, hon?"

"I'm okay," he replied.

Eventually, she took a dish from the fridge and opened it up, looking at Leon.

"I think you should eat, Squall. Please? For me?" she begged as she held the tupperware out to him.

He leaned forward a bit and merely sniffed at it, his whiskers twitching, causing Rinoa to let out a small giggle. She took a piece of leftover chicken in her hand and held it out to him. Hesitantly, he leaned forward again and nibbled at it a bit until he managed to break it up, then ate it bit by bit from the palm of her hand, then licked his lips quite satisfyingly when he was done. With a loving smile, Rinoa gave him a pat on the head.

"You want some more?" she asked

"Yes please," he replied.

"Then, switch back. Cats are cute, but I wanna gaze into the eyes I fell in love with."

Leon jumped down from the counter and switched back to his human form, then stood up straight. Rinoa made him a plate, heated it up and handed it to him with a fork.

"Here you go, baby."

With a smile, Leon took the plate and polished it off in less than five minutes then placed the plate on the counter. Rinoa, having finished the rest from the tupperware containter, took Leon into her arms, holding him in a loving embrace. He was naked, since he didn't wear clothes as a cat but he didn't mind. It's not like he wasn't used to it in the first place. Rinoa placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth and took him by hand, leading him back to the bedroom.

"If you wont tell me about your nightmares, how can I help you?"

"I don't want any help, but thanks anyway, Rinoa."

"Squall," she replied as she sat on the foot of the bed, Leon standing up in front of her. She held both of his hands and looked up into his eyes. "You need help so you can actually get some sleep. If it's the nightmares keeping you up, you should seek help."

Leon sighed, wondering why everyone always insisted on trying to help him. He tried telling them he didn't want their help, but they never listened....they just persisted because, as Zell says, 'true friends don't let you be miserable.' He sat on the bed next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm just tense. I need to learn to relax more. The whole ordeal with Ultimecia still haunts my memories."

"You're tense?" replied Rinoa. "Then let me give you a massage, baby. Here....lie down on your stomach."

Sighing again, Leon listened to her and laid down as she asked, resting his head sideways on the pillow. Rinoa started at his shoulders and worked her way down, moving the palms of her hands in a circular motion as Leon let out short, contented sighs and moans.

"Is that helping?" she asked.

"A little bit -- I love the feel of your touch." he replied, exhaling deeply.

"Aw, really? What can I do for you, babe?" she asked, sitting to his side and turning him over on his back. She traced the tip of her finger up and down his chest.

"Oh, uh...d-do you mean...?" Leon was a bit nervous, as they had not become intimate yet. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it just never felt like the right time for him. He really cared about her so he didn't want to risk messing things up.

"Whatever you want, honey. Just let me know, and I'll take care of you," she said with a seductive smile.

Leon smiled at her nervously, not to mention silently, and just shrugged because he didn't know what to say. Rinoa just rolled her eyes and sat up, slowly removing her pajama top, then crawled over on top of Leon, who was blushing because he didn't know what to do, really. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her body pressing against his as he kissed her lips, the tip of his tongue lightly brushing against her lips. She kissed him back but got up off the bed, removing her bottom, then her panties, and repositioned herself over him.

"I love you, Squall. We're engaged and haven't had sex once....I think a release would help relax you."

"I think you just want me," teased Leon, "but I love you, too. I was afraid to screw things up, Rinoa."

Tears slowly filled her eyes as she smiled down on him lovingly, then kissed his neck tenderly.

"I want you, Rinoa."

"Baby, you could have had me a long time ago," she replied.

Leon sat up, holding Rinoa in his arms and repositioned so she was on the bottom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked up at him seductively, biting her bottom lip. They're bodies slid back and forth, against one another as he thrust into her slowly, letting out a small moan about every other time. He looked over at the clock, seeing it was five a.m. then went back to what he was doing, feeling closer to her than ever. He almost felt as if he could just melt into her as their bodies became one. Rinoa had her arms wrapped around his back, her nails lightly digging into his shoulders.

"Oh, Squall! I feel so close to you....I've wanted this for so long," she said, panting between words. She gently rocked into him as he did to her, making it all that much better.

It was while before Leon began to slow down, his body and hers covered in sweat, their hair soaked. Rinoa felt her body tense up and a tingling rush of heat flow through her body as she climaxed, her eyes narrowing and her mouth agape as she moaned long and loud, taking in one long breath, then grabbed Leon, pulling him down into a tight embrace.

"Oh god...Squall.....that was so good!"

He looked at the clock again. Five fifty five a.m. He had to be up in five minutes. Looking back at Rinoa and into her eyes, he felt like he could get lost in them. He felt ever so in love with her, even more at that moment than he was before. He couldn't help but feel like all he really needed was to be close to Rinoa the whole time.

"You were great.....I feel so much better," he replied, planting a firm juicy kiss on her lips, then got up to go take a shower.

"I need to be ready soon, though. Duty calls."

As he made his way to the bathroom, Rinoa got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind, clinging to him.

"Baby, you work too much! Stay home with me today. Get some rest, and I'll take care of you. Pleeeaaase??" she begged as she planted kisses all over his back.

Leon was tired, and he felt much better, so maybe he would be able to get some rest now....he decided to stay home. He turned around and took her hands, pulling her up to her feet as he kissed her again.

"I'll stay."

"Yay! hehe!" she expressed, smiling up at him with a certain peppy look in her eyes.

"Get some sleep, baby. Come on -- let's go to bed."

They crawled into bed together, got under the covers and Rinoa watched him as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, looking more serene than she'd seen him in quite a while. She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest, then drifted off to sleep as well.

-end


End file.
